


though it's cold inside

by HybridComplex



Series: merry christmas aisu [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Size Difference, body heat kink, heart porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are the size and temperature of their hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	though it's cold inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aisu10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/gifts).



Babytooth burrows deep into Jack’s hoodie, finds herself nestled up against his bare chest. She chitters, embarrassed, wings fluttering. He soothes her with a stroke of his thumb down her back and she settles, presses close to the patch of warmer skin above his heart. She coos, nuzzles at him, feels his heart race as they dart through the cold air of the north, feels it all around her, vibrating, lub dup lub dup lubdup lubduplub _duplubduplubduplubdulubludulud-_


End file.
